


An Out of Body Sexperience

by darkrestorer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bodyswap, Creampie, F/M, Magical Accidents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unintentional Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Tharja's spell goes awry and her soul gets swapped with Lucina's, leaving her in the princess's body. Rather than try to fix this, her attention goes to a certain tactician as she puts on her best Lucina impression to seduce him.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	An Out of Body Sexperience

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "A Curse Gone Awry" 1k word prompts.

When Tharja opened her eyes, she saw that she was inside one of the castle’s private chambers. “Strange,” she muttered, looking around the bedroom. “I didn’t expect that spell would transport me out here. Whose room is this anyway?” She strutted forward to take a better look at the furniture around, finding that her body felt light as a feather. There was something about the gait that struck her as weird. 

She went to the desk first and saw a familiar face appearing in the mirror above it. “Huh? Lucina?” She frowned. She didn’t like that woman one bit. For one thing, that princess stole Robin from her. She turned to face that woman but found nobody standing behind her. “Hm? Where did you go?”

It dawned on her when she went to look at the mirror again, seeing Lucina’s reflection again but not her own. She stared in shock, bringing her hands up. The reflection did the same. She touched her cheek then saw the gloves the princess usually wore adorning her hands.

“I….Somehow I’m in Lucina’s body?” She slapped her cheeks. Perhaps she was dreaming, but, no, she was still standing there looking like a damn fool. She leaned on the desk, face up close to the mirror. The brand was in her eye. She was, in fact, in the Ylissean princess’s body. She could hardly believe it. She whirled around and noticed the long, blue hair trailing behind her. She took in the princess’s scent.  _ Yep, that lilac scent is definitely Lucina’s.  _ And then she cupped her bust, finding that they had shrunk considerably.  _ She’s flatter than I expected. Not impressive at all. _

She pursed her lips and tried to piece together the puzzle.

Before all this happened, Tharja was testing out a new spell she devised that would allow her to teleport into various places inside the castle in order to better follow her beloved when he was out doing errands. Some part of the incantation she recited probably went wrong, and rather than transferring her body from one space to another, only her soul moved, and to another’s body. She didn’t know why it chose Lucina of all people.

“But how to fix this….” She leaned her backside against the desk, angling her new rigid body to her liking but finding the lack of soft femininity in her waist. In order to reverse this spell, she needed to head back to her rooms and read up the tome she used as a basis. If her hunch was correct, Lucina was in her body right now, panicking and unsure what to do. She didn’t like the idea of dealing with her in that case. “Or maybe I should have a little fun with this little hiccup.” A conniving grin stretched across her innocent face as she came up with a delicious idea. 

In moments, pieces of her garments littered the floor.  
  


* * *

Robin scribbled the last of his report and leaned back against his creaky chair once he signed the accursed document to be delivered to Chrom. He wanted to get out of this tent as quickly as possible and go see his wife, Lucina. Although, he felt depressed after remembering their recent pillow talk, or lack thereof. A dead bedroom, Inigo called it. Maybe he’d have better luck tonight.

In moments, the tent flap let in a cold gust of wind as it opened before a figure stepped inside.

“Lucina?” Robin said aghast. “What brings you here, love?”

His wife strode towards his desk, a distinct kind of sway in her hips that, if he didn’t know any better, tried to appeal in a provocative way. Her smirking face as she gazed at him also felt…strange. But what was even more shocking was the loose apparel she wore that made it easy to see the modest cleavage she owned, and the lack of Falchion around her hip. She never wore a skirt, not until now. This baffled Robin to no end. 

“Oh, nothing,  _ love _ ,” she said with a bit of huskiness in her tone, sitting on his desk cross-legged. “I just wanted to see you.”

“I wanted to see you too. I was just finishing up.” Robin couldn’t turn his eyes away from his sexy wife, checking out the nice bits of skin she let slip from the plain white jerkin. “Say, did I miss something?”

Even the haughty laugh that Lucina gave sounded different. “Oh Robin, whatever do you mean?”

He chuckled nervously, not used to this side of her. “Well, for starters, you never wear anything that revealing before. Also, Is that makeup you’re wearing?”

“I just wanted to look great for the man I love.” She uncrossed her legs. Robin immediately got a view of her bare thighs underneath her short skirt. “After all, I’ve been craving for it for a while now.”

His eyes grew wide as saucers when she tugged at the hem of her skirt up and showed her bare pussy. This Lucina was definitely different, and yet Robin was perfectly fine with that.

He shot her a knowing look. “In that case, why don’t we make the best of our time?”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, love.” Lucina licked her lips. God, she looked sexy this way.

It didn’t take long for the tactician to pull the princess towards the center of his desk where he proceeded to dive into the royal goods between her legs, giving her a good tonguing. She was surprisingly okay with it, a feat that he thought would never occur after trying multiple times in the past but never went through. The moans she uttered were sweet yet not as sweet as when he flipped her over.

“Oh yes, fuck me Robin!” The new Lucina looked back at him with a tearful smiling face as he pulled her arms on each side and stuffed her tight cunt with his manhood. He couldn’t state enough how sopping wet she was. “I live to satisfy you!”

“I don’t know what came over you, but I’m liking it!” He grunted and felt her climax several minutes later. 

“Tell me more!” She moaned, even louder than usually was at night. “I want you to tell me how better I am right now!”

And Robin did, as he fucked her silly inside his own tent. He told her she should stay like that all the time. To their merit, they paused whenever they heard footsteps close by. 

Lucina pulled his head over to her and kissed him sloppily, something she had never done before, as they waited for the soldiers chatting by his tent to leave while beneath his desk. Finally, when a person did come inside Robin would sit himself, and she’d continue the work on his cock as he talked to the guest. It was frightening how erotic the princess turned out, sucking him while in the presence of a soldier capable of spreading rumors as far as Chon’sin.

When they decided to continue this at his rooms, he knew that some kind of alcohol must have found its way on her lap, not that he was complaining. It’s been months since he went the full course with her, going through the vast number of positions he planned just for the occasion.

Lucina even walked sultrily outside, clinging to him for the first time. It took all his will to not just bend her over the sidewalk and get on her perky ass. 

That night, he had never experienced her riding his cock so feverishly as if the end of the world would come. And Robin just kept his hands behind his head and watched her do all the work until they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Tharja groaned as her eyes burnt from the warm morning sunlight. She unlatched his hand from her darling and rubbed her eye. “Robin….? What time is it?”

That prompted for the tactician to stir awake. The first thing he did was look at her, then his face morphed into one of shock in seconds. “Tharja?! Why? How? What are you doing here?!”

Her gaze dropped down to her nude body. Actual tits instead of a cutting board. Her body must have followed her soul to here. “Oops….”

**Author's Note:**

> I do polls every month. Check out my profile for details.


End file.
